island_of_the_forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Avi
BACKSTORY It was a winter night, a blizzard blowing. In a small cave in the woods Butterfly, a beautiful mutt from the city gave birth the 5 pups. One was born without a beating heart, the other was born defected. Butterfly knew the small pup wouldnt survive so she threw the pup out into the snow, and soon its wimpering stopped. The second pup was strong, and looked like his father, so she named him Wolf. The last pup was Avi. She was small and weak, but her eyes were bright and blue, and Butterfly saw something in her, so she named her Avi, meaning bright light. Avi looked like her mother. ' Butterfly had met Troy, Avi’s father in the woods. Butterfly had gotten lost and was wandering the endless woods, hungry and tired. When she approached Troy, a wolf, standing like a stone infront of her. His eyes were deep, but strict. There eyes met, and she never left the woods.' ' She was watching her pups suckle as Troy padded into the cave, proudly looking down at his pups. He licked Wolf and dropped a quail at Butterfly’s nose. She gulped it down as Troy padded off into the blizzard again. ' As the days past, Wolf and Avi grew and opened their eyes. One day, when Butterfly and Troy were out hunting, Wolf decided to venture out into the snow. Avi followed as they romped away through the woods, loosing track of time, and where they were. As they drew farther and farther away from the den, they got cold and tired, and Avi stopped to rest, and when she looked up, Wolf was gone. She padded endlessly through the woods, her legs lost their feeling and her nose was as cold as ice. She could barely see two stepps ahead of her as she treadded on. ' The world before her blacked out, and when her eyes opened, a face was staring at her. “Kid. Kid. Oh good your up.” The Dog that spoke was a small brown mutt with short fur and spots. “Can you even talk?” She shook her aching head. “Well I guess I better teach you.” She gulped. “Well, Im Clark. I found you on the city boarder, a long way away from home I can tell.” ' Clark taught Avi what he knew of the english language, for her family was iliterate, and had never learned to speak. ' One morning, as the light shafted into the alley they were staying in Clark sat down to talk to Avi. “So, kid. I’ve been thinking, its about time you leave. I have a friend who can get you on a freight boat to a docking city, where you will stay on the boat and get dropped off on an island, where you can start a new life.” “But, I dont..” “No buts. Now get up and ill take you to te boat.” They padded down the street to the harbour, and Clark picked Avi up by the scruff (As small as she was) and shoved her onto the boat. The nights to come were cold and lonely, but at last the freight boat stopped at the island. She slanked off into the woods of the island, standing face to face with a massive female wolf. “Welcome to the Island of the Forgotten. Im Shock.” She was only two weeks old, and her life was just beginning. 'BEAVIOR AND PERSONALITY' 'Avi is very inergetic and always posative. She will help you anyway she can and enjjoys playing on the beach.' 'INFO' 'APPEARANCE' Avi is a very small black dog with beautiful fur and long legs. She has bright blue eyes. 'FAMILY' Mother: Butterfly Father: Troy Siblings: Unknown (deceased), Unknown (deceased), Wolf (unknown) 'STATISTICS' 'IN-PACK INFO' 'Avi is a pup in the island of the forgotten' 'ART' 'NIMUEH'S NOTE''' Bonjour! Its Avi here! Arent I a pure bean? I know, I know I'm adorable. If you want to- of course you want to know more! go here: ☀http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dalmatiandot